smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Agadoo/Kolcostrzał Górski
Kolcostrzał Górski - gatunek dużego, górskiego smoka. Wystepują dwie odmiany: cztero- i dwunoga. Wygląd Kolcostrzały ąa smukłe i ogromne. Mają jadowite kolce na ogonie, często ich używają. Występują we wszystkich kolorach, jednak nie posiadają żadnych plam ani pasów. Intensywne barwy mają ostrzegać inne stworzenia, że smok jest bardzo jadowity. Grzebienie i kolce wzdłuż ciała oraz na ogonie u samców są czerwone, u samic niebieskie. Smok ciemnieje z wiekiem. Kolcostrzały Górskie, jak mówi nazwa, żyją w górach - dlatego w wspinaczce pomagają im bardzo ostre pazury na łapach oraz skrzydłach. Palców u łap jest pięć, u przednich ułożenie jest jak u ludzkiej dłoni, u tylnych jak u ptaka. Ich skóra jest tylko w kilku miejscach pokryta łuskami - smoki mają dosyć grubą skórę. Siedliska Te smoki żyją na Archipelagu Barbarzyńskim, Alpach, Himalajach...wszędzie gdzie są wysokie góry. Ponieważ wraz ze wzrostem wysokości powietrze zawiera coraz mniej tlenu, Kolcostrzały mają bardzo pojemne i wydajne płuca. W szczelinach skalnych i jaskiniach smoki te odpoczywają, składają jaja i wychowują pisklęta, to jeden z powodów dla których zamieszkują góry i tereny blisko nich. Są aktywne głownie w dzień, chociaż niektóre wolą polować w nocy. Dieta Kolcostrzały żywią się prawie wyłącznie mięsem, gdy mają do wyboru rybę i świeże mięso - na pewno wbiorą mięso. Podobno odmiana dwunoga woli ryby, jednak nie jest to potwierdzone. Jeżeli nie uda się smokom w ciagu dnia niczego upolować, zadowalają się padliną lub zapolują w nocy. Tresura Smoki same wiedzą, czy ktoś poluje na smoki czy się z nimi przyjaźni. Kogoś, kto ma przy sobie broń, atakują, a do kogoś z jedzeniem i bez broni ostrożnie się zbliżają aby ,,zbadać". Kolcostrzała można wytresować, podchodząc powoli bez broni, ostrożnie dać mu kilka krwistych steków, a jak zdobędziemy jego zaufanie - pogłaskać po grzebieniu na głowie. Moce i umiejętności Jad: Kolcostrzały Górskie są bardzo jadowite. Trucizna jest w kolcach na ogonie oraz smok może nią strzelać z pyska. Powoduje bardzo silny ból w całym ciele - w zależności ile jadu dostało się do ciała cierpienia mogą trwać od 10 minut do 10 godzin. Ogień: Jest bardzo słaby, taki jak Straszliwca Straszliwego, jednak ma bardzo duży zasięg. Zwinność: Ten gatunek jest niezwykle zwinny na lądzie. Biegnąc z dużą prędkością potrafi z łatwością omijać drzewa i wystające skały. Patrząc z góry można pomyśleć, że to jakiś wijący się wąż. Doskonale się wspinają, mimo dużych skrzydeł wolą działać na ziemi. Słuch i wzrok: Kolcostrzały mają doskonały wzrok i słuch - prawie tak dobre jak u Nocnej Furii. Te zmysły bardzo przydają się do polowania nocą, patrolowania terenu i wyczuwania niebezpieczeństwa (na przykład lawiny). Inteligencja: Te smoki są niezwykle inteligentne. Potrafią trzymać przedmioty zupełnie jak człowiek, umią myśleć strategicznie, naśladują dźwięki innych zwierząt i smoków. Po kilka latach nauki mogłyby nauczyć sie czytać i pisać, prawdopodobnie nawet mówić (jednak ten gatunek niechętnie powtarza słowa po człowieku). Obrona: Kolcostrzały Górskie są waleczne, silne i bardzo mściwe. Odstraszają wroga kolcami, ostrymi zębami, jadem i ogniem z pyska, rozkładają też skrzydła by wydawały się większe. Gdy to nie zadziała, ruszają do ataku - niemal zawsze wygrywają. Życie w stadzie: Zawsze żyją w stadach, liczących od 10 do 30 osobników, kieruje nimi przywódca. Są bardzo opiekuńcze, zwłaszcza dla swoich młodych. Jeżeli pisklę lub inny członek stada zostanie zabity np. przez człowieka, pozostałe robią wszystko by się zemścić. Co roku w stadzie samce walczą o posadę przywódcy stada. Najpierw prezentują swoje kolce i grzebienie, następnie walczą używaja jadu, kłów i pazurów. Lot: Dzięki ogromnej powierzchni skrzydeł smoki są w stanie szybować godzinami, polegając na prądach powietrznych tylko kilka razy machając skrzydłami. Są bardzo zwrotne, młodsze osobniki czasami mogą dorównać prędkości Wandersmokowi, potrafią także szybować do góry nogami. Wyrażanie nastroju: Wyrażają swój nastrój, ruszając grzebieniem - gdy jest uniesiony do góry, smok jest szczęśliwy lub czujny. Czub opuszczony - smok jest zły, znudzony albo smutny. Słabości Jak każde smoki (ze świata Jak Wytresować Smoka) obezwładnia je zapach smoczymiętki, smoczy korzeń (bardzo silnie) wywołuje agresję, niebieski oleander, świeże, krwiste mięso, wrzask Krzykozgona i Alfy (niektórzy przywódcy stada mogą jednak oprzeć się tym rykom), węgorze, jednak nie okazują tak wyraźnie strachu i odrzucają skrzydłem węgorza jak najdalej od siebie. Niestety Kolcostrzały Górskie są wyjątkowo chorowite. Łatwo sie zarażają, dlatego gdy w stadzie jeden osobnik zachoruje, ucieka dla dobra reszty rodziny. Zjedzenie węgorza lub kontakt z niebieskim oleandrem niemal na pewno zakończy się śmiercią. Starsze osobniki mogą zachorować na ,,chorobę ze starości": oczy stają się czerwone i szczypiące, smok ciężko oddycha (co w wyższych partiach gór może skończyć się niedotlenieniem organizmu), ma nadmiar energii, że nawet padając ze zmęczenia nadal się miota. Choroba występuje tylo u tego gatunku, tylko u starych smoków i zawsze kończy się zgonem. Jaja i pisklęta Jaja składane są w trudno dostępnych jaskiniach i szczelinach w skałach. Ich chropowata, szara, przypominająca skałę powierzchnia sprawia, że trudno je odróżnić od zwykłych, sporych głazów. W jednym miocie jest od 3 do 6 jaj, ogrzewanych ogniem dorosłych. Młode wykluwają się po 2 tygodniach, potem są jeszcze przez 2 lata pod opieką troskliwych rodziców. Pisklęta zaraz po wykluciu mają do dwóch metrów długości i trzech metrów rozpiętości skrzydeł. Ich pyski są mocno zaokrąglone, grzebienie małe, kolce wzdłuż grzbietu tępe i połączone. Szpony, kły i kolce w pierwszych dniach życia są dosyć tępe, jednak szybko stają się niezawodną bronią. Kiedy rodzina przenosi się na dalsze tereny, młode pazurami chwytają się kolców i grzebieni rodziców i na nich lecą. Kolcostrzały Górskie dojrzewają około półtora roku. Ciekawostki *Są wyjątkowo troskliwymi rodzicami. Bardzo przeżywają stratę któregoś członka rodziny. *Jak dotąd żaden inny gatunek nie dorównuje mu mściwością. * Mimo wydajności lotu i dużym skrzydłom większość czasu spędzają na ziemi. *Ich kolec połączony z inną trucizną może być zabójczy. *Pisklęta mają połączone kolce wzdłuż grzbietu, a ich pysk jest mocno zaokrąglony. W miarę wzrostu pysk wydłuża się. *Po kilku latach można je nauczyć czytać i pisać. *Są jednymi z najniebezpieczniejszych, inteligentnych, chorowitych i mściwych gatunków smoków. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki